Ash's First Date
by Lord Dralnu
Summary: Ash and Misty's first date. This is the first fic I had the guts to post so please R&R. Be gentle.**COMPLETE**
1. Ash's First Date (Pt 1/3)

This story takes place a few years after the completion of Ash's pokemon league adventures.  
.  
And the standard discalmer, blah blah blah, I don't own any rights to Pokemon, blah blah blah, I'm not manking any money off this, Blah blah blah, Don't sue me cuz you would only get a peice of a.b.c. gum and a pair of dirty gym socks.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
"Hey mom wheres my underware, I'll be late for my date with Misty," Ash yelled down the stairs frantically looking for a clean pair of drawers.  
  
"Mimies taking them out of the dryer right now honey, he'll bring them up to you in a second," Dilah replyed to her son. "My little boy is all grown up, I only wish his father Lance was still alive to see this," she said to herself. "Pretty soon Ash will have to take his fathers place as leader of the Elite Four, and then I will almost never see him," a tear slides down her cheek as she wispers this. The doorbell rings and snaps her from the depressed funk. "Just a second, I'll be right there," she says as she makes her way to the door. She opens it and sees Misty there.  
  
"Is Ash ready yet Miss Ketchum?" Misty asks. She is wearing a cute little halter top as well as the coverals that earned her the nickname tomboyish mermaid. Even so she looks very pretty. She is still holdint that cute lil eggshell of a pokemon, Togapi, in her arms.  
  
"He's getting dressed right now Misty, you can come in and sit if you like," She opens the door and leads Misty to the parlor. Misty may have been there many times before but Ms. Ketchum always followed common curtisy.  
  
Back in Ash's room he was having his own troubles, the pair of boxers Mimie brought him were pink with little teddybears on them, Pikachu was no help at all and just layed there rolling on the floor laughing at the undies. "It's not funny," Ash screamed at his rodent friend. Actually it was, and being that they were the only clean pair of shorts he had he put them on and got dressed the rest of the way quickly. Pikachu stoped laughing long enought to jump onto his shoulder, there was no way pikachu wanted to miss Ash's first date.   
  
Ash came into the parlor where Misty and his mom were talking and having some tea, for his mom, the alcaholic she has been since his dad died, tea meant glass after glass of sake. He really didnt like his mom's drinking but after Lance died Ash emptied a few bottles of sake himself so he couldent blame her. "Hi Misty, sorry to keep you waiting. You look very nice Misty, but you always look good," Ash said while blushing wildly. Now I'll admit Misty looked cute in the getup, but Ash was ga-ga for that girl.  
  
"Thank you Ash, you look great too," Misty replyed. "So where are you taking me, or is it a suprise?" Misty asked. By now she had stood up and walked over to Ash. She had started to hold his hand and waited for him to reply.  
  
"It's a suprise, but one you'll like I think," Ash responded and they walked out the door hand in hand.  
  
A little while later Ash had put his hands over Misty eyes and led her into a clearing. "Ok, you can look now Misty," Ash said as he removed his hands. Misty was suprised at what she saw, infront of her was the clearing where her and Ash first met and in the center of the cleaing was a shiny new red bike and a picnic lunch set out and waiting for them.  
  
"Oh you wonderful guy," Misty squeeled with gleed and spun around hugging Ash and kissing his cheak. "I had no idea you were sutch a romantic, This place, the picnic, giving me a new bike," Misty spoke these words softly to Ash and then said, "I love you Ash."  
  
"I love you to Misty,"Ash replyed. "Misty I think you should take a closer look at the bike thought, you may find it even more of a present than you thought," Ash said with a sly grin on his face. Misty walked up and looked the bike over closely.  
  
"Oh my god Ash, This isn't a new bike it's my old one. I can tell because of the engraving on the handlebars. This must have taked you forever to repair," Misty said with even more love than before.  
  
"It did take a long time, about two years I would say," Ash said then continued, "but it was worth it to make you happy Misty, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ash," Misty said and the held each other close and ate and watched the sun set.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
A/N Ok origanally this was a one chapter thing but I was asked to continue. Chapter 2 will be up soon. 


	2. "Trouble" in pairadise (Pt 2/3)

A/N Ok, like I said, this was supposed to be a one chapter thing but the requests, along with my constant boredom, compelled me to write a second chapter. So, without further adieu, chapter 2 of Ash's First Date.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, twerp and twerpett are finally going out," Jessie said with a smirk. Sure enough that old trio was hiding behind a bush watching the adorable scene unfold before them.  
  
"That poor kid has had a hard time since The Boss killed off his dad," James muttered to himself quietly.  
  
Meowth smirked and looked at his partners, "team twerp is going out, when are you twos going to start dating?"  
  
Jessie wiped out a giant mallet, the only thing she had ever successfully stole from Misty, and preceded to slam it into Meowth's skull. "Get it through your head cat, I don't like James in that way," she said in a muffled scream so as not to be overheard by the cure couple not 10 feet away.  
  
James was afraid but managed to murmur softly," but uh Jessie, I thought we were going out?" To this Jessies' only reply at first was to spin on her heals and smash the mallet into James' head as well.  
  
But then she leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I do love you James, but I don't want Meowth to know, got it?" He nodded ever so slightly and then they went back to spying on "The Twerps".  
  
Ash was opening the wicker basket. "I snuck something along for us Mist," he said and took out a bottle of Champaign. Then he took out two glasses and popped the cork, which flew of into the bushes. There attention was suddenly pulled from each other to the spot where the cork had disappeared because a loud yelp of pain came from the bush.  
  
Meowth sat there rubbing his head, being hit with the cork would have been bad enough but his noggin was already wallowing in pain from the thrashing with the mallet by Jessie.  
  
"Meowth I think they heard you," James said in a whispered yell.  
  
"We heard it all right," the trio looked up to see Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togapi towering over them. "Would you kindly leave us alone were on a dare here," Ash and Misty said in unison.  
  
"We see that," Jessie said, "and its the perfect time to steal Pikachu!"  
  
Ash and Misty started to laugh. "You three have been trying to get Pikachu for six years what," Ash was cut of by Misty.  
  
"What makes you think today will be different," Misty exclaimed, finishing her boyfriend's sentence.  
  
"Honestly we don't think it will be," Jessie said, "but we have our orders. Arbok, Wabbafett, Umbreon, Abra go." She threw her pokeballs out.  
  
"Also we can't resist running your first date," James squealed with his girlish voice, "Weezing, Victorybell, Sneasel, Mirkrow go." He tossed his balls out with Jessie's.  
  
"Eight against one?" Misty asked jokingly.  
  
"Guess there going easy on us today," Ash answered. "Pikachu take them down," he yelled.  
  
Pikachu moved to attack but was interrupted as a glow started to surround Togapi's small form. "Togapi, you're... you're evolving," Misty screamed from shock. Togapi glowed brightly for a few seconds more and then Misty stared down at the Togatic that was in her arms.  
  
Togatic jumped from Misty's grip and shouted, "Tic toga tict tog tic tic!"  
  
"She say's that Pikachu has protected mommy and daddy long enough, now it's her turn," Meowth translated. Everyone looked in shock, except Pikachu who thought Togatic was beautiful and couldn't stop staring.  
  
A aura of psychic energy surrounded the newly evolved Pokemon as she picked up all of Team Rocket and there Pokemon, except Umbreon, Mirkrow, and Sneasel (the dark types), and hurled them to the horizon leaving the odds at three to one.  
  
Togatic thought for a second and decided to chance it, her fingers wiggled back and forth then a explosion engulfed the three dark types and they were thrown to meet there trainers.  
  
Ash and Misty ran to hug Togatic but Pikachu was already there hugging her and licking her face. She was hugging and licking him back. "Well Misty," Ash said, "I guess where not the only ones in love."  
  
"Guess not," Misty said in a puzzled tone. The group then walked back to the blanket and Ash poured Misty and himself a glass of Champaign. He put out the tray of sandwiches for him and Misty and then combined Togatic's and Pikachu's food on a large plate for them to share. He then rased his glass for a toast.  
  
"To love, both new and old, may it be nurtured and grow forever," Ash said. They struck there glasses together and drank from the others cup.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N Depending on the reviews I get I'll do another chapter. I'm thinking of possibilities for it even now. 


	3. Another Interuption (Pt 3/3)

A/N To clarify, it has been around six years since Ash got Pikachu, that makes it about three years since he competed in the Johto League Turnament. This makes Ash 16 and Misty 17. Also the extra four pokemon Team Rocket had is because I gave them some credit for improving over those three years.  
  
Now, without further gibbering from me, part three of Ash's First Date.........  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Not forty feet from our star couple's picnic another couple was enjoying a date. "I'll be right back Brockiepoo, I need to pee," Jennifer said.  
  
"All right En dear, hurry back," Brock replied. Yea that's right, Brock and Officer Jenny. It started out she only went out with him because he was the only person, save there parents, that could tell the Jennies and Joys apart. This meant that the I didn't know it wasn't you excuse finally wouldn't work on her if her lover cheated again and she would then have no quarrel in kicking his ass. Over time though they grew very fond of each other and now are very much in love.  
  
Jenny was wondering through the bushes looking for a place to relieve herself and accidentally stumbled into the clearing where Ash and Misty were sharing Champaign and staring into each others eyes. *God, I really need to pee,* she thought to herself. Then she spotted the bottle between the teens. "Hey! What are you kids drinking," she yelled at Misty and Ash.  
  
The couple were shocked to hear the voice because they were to busy looking at each other to notice her presence beforehand. "Off......Officer Jenny," that was all Ash managed to say.  
  
Poor Jenny, she really had to go but work came first. "Now Ash you know you shouldn't be drinking, I'm going to have to take that bottle. I understand though, I was young once too, so I won't tell your parents, this time," Jenny stated and grabbed the bottle quickly.  
  
"En who are you talking to," Brock asked as he found his way into the clearing. His eyes shifting between the cute couple, Jenny, and the bottle in his girlfriends hand. "Oh, hi you guys, sorry for barging in on you. Jenny had been gone awhile so I went to see if she was ok," Brock said.  
  
Jenny smiled, "hey I have a idea, what if me and Brock join you two for dinner, we can share the Champaign and the food and talk of the old days." At this point she would do anything as long as she got to pee soon.  
  
Ash and Misty looked at each other and agreed, really they just didn't want to lose there drinks. Brock hauled Jenny's and his' stuff over while Jenny finally got to tinkle. "Guys, where's Togapi and Pikachu," Brock was puzzled since he hadn't seen them.  
  
Misty and Ash both pointed over to a yellow and white pile of flesh that was sound asleep. "Pikachu and Togatic are cuddling, guess the evolving took allot out of her," Misty giggled.  
  
Brock's jaw just dropped. "Toga........Togapi evolved?!," Brock managed to spit out, still in shock.  
  
"Yea and beat up Team Rocket too," Ash added. The feeling of Jenny's hand on Brock's shoulder finally shook him out of the shock. She then shat beside him and the two couples rumored and gossiped. After dinner they watched the sun set and rolled out there sleeping bags.  
  
Ash and Misty shared a bag that had bubbles and lightning bolts on it. Pikachu and Togatic slept on top of them. Jenny and Brock share a bag that was decorated in handcuffs and rock pokemon. After the standard good nights and I love yous the couples went to sleep in there lovers arms.  
  
THE END  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
A/N Well that's the end. I was inclined to end it for three main reasons: 1) I was running out of ideas for this story. 2) Most real dates don't last this long or go this well. And 3) I was afraid if I continued the story would have become very lemony.  
  
I hope you have enjoyed my humble FanFic. 


End file.
